


For the Pride of Jötunheimr

by Daiong



Series: Heartstrings and Other Ficlets [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Foreshadowing, Friendship, Gen, Other
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daiong/pseuds/Daiong
Summary: ราชาแห่งอาณาจักรเหมันต์ปรารภขึ้นว่า “ข้าได้ข่าวว่าท่านเพิ่งแต่งเมียไปไม่นาน รัชทายาทคงอยู่มิไกลในอนาคต”โอดินยิ้มบางเบาให้คู่สนทนา รอยยิ้มของเขาดูแข็งแม้นจะมิได้ฝืนยิ้ม แลดูสุภาพและน่าเกรงขามในคราวเดียว เป็นรอยยิ้มของกษัตริย์ที่ผู้คนล้วนเคารพยำเกรง “อาจจะกระมัง”





	For the Pride of Jötunheimr

ก่อนมหาสงครามระหว่างแอสการ์ดและยักษาน้ำแข็ง โอดินเคยมีโอกาสยืนอยู่บนหอคอยสูงสุดของป้อมปราการกษัตริย์แห่งโยทันไฮม์ นัยน์เนตรทั้งสองข้างของราชาแห่งแอสการ์ดเคยพิศชื่นชมดินแดนแห่งเหมันต์อันมืดมนจากเบื้องบน เคียงข้างลอฟีย์ สหายของเขา

 

ทว่า รสชาติการสนทนาของพวกเขาเริ่มชวนฝาดลิ้น  หลังจากที่ลอฟีย์เอ่ยถึงความคิดที่ว่าคงเป็นการดีหากดินแดนของพวกมรรตัยชนมิดการ์เดียนแปรเปลี่ยนเป็นแดนน้ำแข็งให้เขาครองราชย์ โอดินเปล่งวาจาไม่เห็นด้วยในทันที แล้วพวกเขาก็ตั้งต้นเถียงกันยืดยาว กระทั่งลอฟีย์ยอมถอยห่างและพูดปัดว่ามันเป็นเพียงความคิดฝันชั่วขณะเท่านั้น

 

อย่างไรก็ตาม เทพบิดรรู้จักลอฟีย์ดีกว่านั้น “ข้าจำต้องบอกให้ท่านรู้ไว้ก่อนว่าหากวันหนึ่งท่านพยายามจะทำตามความคิดฝันอันบ้าคลั่งนั้นจริง ข้าและนักรบแห่งแอสการ์ดจะหยุดยั้งท่านด้วยกำลังและความสามารถทั้งหมดของเรา”

 

“แน่นอนว่าท่านจักทำเช่นนั้น มิฉะนั้นคงหาใช่โอดิน ออลฟาเธอร์” ปากสีฟ้าน้ำเงินที่ดูเสมือนถูกปกคลุมด้วยไอแห่งราตรีกาลเหยียดยิ้มอย่างอวดดี ทุกอากัปกิริยาของลอฟีย์ในวันนี้คือสิ่งที่โอดินเคยเห็นมาแล้วทั้งสิ้น และเขามิได้รู้สึกขัดใจกับกิริยาท่าทางของอีกฝ่ายแต่อย่างใด  ในฐานะกษัตริย์แล้ว มิตรภาพเช่นนี้เกือบดูเหมือนสิ่งจำเป็น ลอฟีย์เป็นยักษาผู้มีลิ้นปลิ้นปล้อน ทว่าท่ามกลางวาจากลับกลอกแดกดันทั้งหลายนั้นมีความสัตย์จริงอยู่ เป็นความสัตย์ที่แทบมิมีใครหาญกล้าพูดต่อหน้าออลฟาเธอร์ ด้วยเหตุนี้โอดินจึงใส่ใจมิตรภาพที่เขามีกับลอฟีย์

 

ราชาแห่งอาณาจักรเหมันต์ปรารภขึ้นว่า “ข้าได้ข่าวว่าท่านเพิ่งแต่งเมียไปไม่นาน รัชทายาทคงอยู่มิไกลในอนาคต”

 

โอดินยิ้มบางเบาให้คู่สนทนา รอยยิ้มของเขาดูแข็งแม้นจะมิได้ฝืนยิ้ม แลดูสุภาพและน่าเกรงขามในคราวเดียว เป็นรอยยิ้มของกษัตริย์ที่ผู้คนล้วนเคารพยำเกรง “อาจจะกระมัง”

 

เรียวปากของลอฟีย์เหยียดยิ้มออกในลักษณะคล้ายวารีที่แปรเป็นน้ำแข็ง ปรากฎขึ้นอย่างเชื่องช้าและอาบไปด้วยความเย็นชา อันเป็นรอยยิ้มตามปกติของราชาโยทันไฮม์ ดวงเนตรสีเลือดสดทอดมองทิวทัศน์ที่เต็มไปด้วยสีฟ้าและเทาเบื้องหน้า แอสการ์เดียนมากมายมิอาจหาความงดงามในภาพนี้ได้ ทว่าชั่วชีวิตของลอฟีย์ได้เติบใหญ่มาด้วยการถือคำว่างดงามเคียงคู่กับคำว่าโยทันไฮม์ แล้วเขาก็รู้สึกภาคภูมิยินดีอย่างเงียบ ๆ ที่สหายข้างกายก็เล็งเห็นความงดงามของมันเช่นกัน

 

“ข้าจะเคารพตัวท่านในฐานะกษัตริย์และฐานะสหายของข้าเสมอ ออลฟาเธอร์” ลอฟีย์กล่าว ดวงเนตรหาได้ละจากทิวทัศน์เบื้องล่าง “ทว่า ท่านจักไร้ประสิทธิภาพในฐานะบิดา”

 

โอดินตระหนักถึงวิธีการใช้ถ้อยคำของลอฟีย์ นี่หาใช่ ‘ข้านึกภาพว่าท่านจะเป็นบิดาที่ใช้ไม่ได้’  หาใช่ ‘ท่านอาจล้มเหลวในฐานะบิดา’  แต่เป็น ‘ท่านจะเป็นบิดาที่ไร้ประสิทธิภาพ’

 

“สิ่งใดทำให้ท่านแน่ใจถึงเพียงนั้นฤๅ” โอดินถามโดยไร้ซึ่งความไม่พอใจ มีเพียงความฉงนใคร่รู้

 

ลอฟีย์เพียงยิ้มต่อไป “ความจริงที่ท่านมิอาจนึกภาพว่าเหตุใดข้าจึงคิดเช่นนั้น สหายข้า” ดวงตาสีชาดชายตามองโอดิน “ท่านจมปลักอยู่กับความเป็นกษัตริย์” ก่อนที่โอดินจะทันกระตุ้นให้ลอฟีย์อธิบายประโยคดังกล่าว ลอฟียก็พูดต่อไปขณะมองกลับไปที่อาณาจักรของเขา “เฉกเดียวกับที่ข้ายึดติดกับเชื้อชาติชาวโยทัน ข้าภาคภูมิใจกับเลือดเนื้อที่เป็นน้ำแข็งและผิวหนังสีมหาสมุทรล้ำลึกนี้”

 

ไม่บ่อยนักที่ลอฟีย์จะพูดถึงตัวเองโดยตรง โอดินจึงปิดปากเงียบและปล่อยให้อีกฝ่ายพรรณาต่อไปตามประสงค์

 

“ข้ามีชีวิตมานานเพียงพอที่จะเห็นว่าเหตุใดชาวแอสการ์เดียนจึงมองพวกเราโยทันเป็นปิศาจ แต่ข้าภูมิใจในทุกคุณลักษณะแห่งการเป็นโยทัน” ลอฟีย์ว่า เขาขยับยกมือขึ้นในลักษณะเหมือนกำลังถือลูกโลกขณะพูดอธิบาย “ความทะยานอยาก ความไร้ยางอายที่จะดำเนินตามสัญชาตญาณ— _สันดาน_ แห่งตน มากกว่าดำเนินตามระเบียบแบบแผนในสังคมและถ้อยชักนำของผู้อื่น” รอยยิ้มของเขาเปลี่ยนไปจากปกติ มันมีความปิติยินดีหลอมรวมกับความหยิ่งทระนง ในสายตาของโอดินแล้วมันสะท้อนความคล้ายคลึงของรอยยิ้มนักรบแอสการ์เดียนยามชนะชัย ลอฟีย์พูดต่อว่า “โยทันผู้มิอาจหยั่งรู้ได้ถึงความภาคภูมิแห่งการเป็นชาวโยทัน ย่อมเป็นโยทันผู้อับหนทาง  หากโยทันผู้ใดไม่เห็นความงดงามของความเป็นยักษาน้ำแข็งแล้วล่ะก็ ชีวาของโยทันผู้นั้นจักต้องดิ้นรนเรียกหาการยอมรับจากผู้อื่นจนกว่าจะสิ้นลม จงจำคำเหล่านี้ของข้าไว้ ออลฟาเธอร์”

 

ลมเย็นพัดมาทางพวกเขา แพรผมของโอดินปลิวมาปิดดวงตาข้างหนึ่งของเขาเอาไว้ยามที่จ้องมองลอฟีย์ ผู้กำลังพึมพำประหนึ่งยืนยันกับตนเองว่า “จำคำของข้าไว้ ด้วยข้าจะยึดมั่นความภาคภูมินี้ไปชั่วกัปชั่วกัลป์”


End file.
